


Sneaking In

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Its another night sleeping without your lover. Or is it?





	Sneaking In

Another overnight mission for the Avengers. Another night sleeping alone. Laying in the bed you shared with your lover Loki, you would have given anything to have him there with you, especially since laying there with his pillow, and breathing in his scent was making you miss him even more.

Wide awake, you turned on the lamp and grabbed one of your favorite romance novels to read. Flipping to where you left off, the heroine of the story was about to show her appreciation for the handsome stranger that had saved her life. Within seconds you were picturing yourself as the heroine and Loki as the stranger and you were turned on even further.

Reading the rest of the scene, things just kept getting more and more heated for you. You were perhaps about halfway through when you tossed the book aside, slid your hand down inside your knickers and began working yourself.

Thinking of your lover out of his black and green outfit, his lean, muscular form and that utterly delicious grin of his was more than enough to make you dripping wet. Slipping your two fingers inside you, you imagined they were his and it wasn’t long before you were whimpering his name.

You were so lost to everything around you that you didn’t hear the door to your room open. You didn’t hear someone sneak in and quietly remove his clothes. You didn’t know anything else until you felt the blanket being lifted off of you and your knickers being removed.. Opening your eyes, you nearly jumped out of your skin.

Laying on top of you naked was none other than Loki. Trailing a finger along your jaw, he grinned and said “Having fun without me are we love?”

“I didn’t expect you back tonight.” You explained, stammering.

Taking note of the wetness between your legs, Loki said biting his lip “Open those legs. I want a taste.” Quickly obeying him, Loki dove straight in and ate you with a hunger he had never shown you before. Dragging his tongue between your folds, he slid two fingers inside and began teasing your g-spot, making you arch your back and scream his name as you came all over his face.

Loki didn’t slow down. Not even a little as you rode the aftershocks. This wasn’t going to be a one-shot deal.

Still fingering you, he looked up at you, smirked and said “How bad do you want me to fuck you? Hmm? Beg for it.”

Barely able to form a sentence, you nodded your head yes.

“No love” He said raising up a bit “I want to hear you beg for my cock.”

“P..Please Loki….fuck me. I need you.” You stammered, hoping that would be good enough.

With that, Loki climbed on top of you and entered you swiftly, wasting no time picking up a fast rhythm, kissing you roughly as he did so. His forehead resting against yours, he worked to get his pleasure in time with yours and soon enough it was. Nothing pleased him more than knowing that the two of you were in sync with each other.

As you started to cum so did he. While he reached underneath you, you wrapped your arms around his neck, delighting in the absolutely sinful thoughts he whispered in your ears. Suddenly contracting, you cried out and as you dug your nails into his shoulders, Loki filled you with his cum, growling as he did so, before he collapsed on top of you.

Running your fingers through his hair, he was quiet for a moment or two. Suddenly he raised himself up, flipped you over and whispered. “The nights not over yet.”


End file.
